cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zin Varriko
Biological information, Personality, Arsenal Gender: Female Real Name: Blair Vaseri Alias(es): The Ghost, Zin Age: 32 Height: 5.5' Weight: 115 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown, almost Black Build: Petite Personality: Quiet, somewhat caring, protective, calculating, trusts no one but herself. Weapon(s): Long Range Sniper Rifle, Dual Blaster Pistols, Wrist Shotgun, Under-hand mounted Wrist Blade, Throwing Knives, Garrote Wire, Flashbang Grenades, Thermal Grenades, Sleep Darts. Abilities: Personal Stealth Field Generator, Grappling Hook, skilled in Climbing and Parkour, skilled in Melee Combat, skilled in Long Range Sniper Combat, skilled in Medium Range Combat. Likes: Stealth, sticking to the mission, helping the innocent caught in the crossfire, keeping quiet, being serious when it's time to be serious. Dislikes: Unnecessary violence, involving innocents, coddling soldiers, killing civilians. Biography Not much is known about Zin, other than she's deathly quiet. Zin was trained to be quiet, deadly, and quick. Those that see Zin are either her targets, allies, or people she needs to speak with. Zin has a variety of combat suits, but she only really uses her main combat suit. Zin has a tendency to trust no one but herself, it's one of the best ways to survive in the galaxy. Only few people have gained Zin's trust, and they're either in high places--or dead. Zin usually doesn't take companions on missions, because they usually end up dead--being used as bait. Zin can't take risks of being caught, because there's valuable information in her mind. Because of this, Zin rejects any emotional attachments--because anything Zin gets close to can be used against her. Zin is usually quiet, but will speak her mind if it comes to it. Some call her an assassin, some call her a Ghost, some just simply call her Zin. Those who see Zin better hope they are on her side, or prepare for an early grave. Early Life Unlike almost everyone else in the galaxy, Blair was not born on or above a planet. Blair was born on a space station, known as Insurgency One. As soon as Blair got the ability to follow basic instructions, she has been trained and hardened into something else. Blair never had a real childhood because her childhood consisted of intense training to become nothing more than a living, lethal weapon. At the age of 11, Blair was sent to train on the planet Rishi--to survive against it's hostile wildlife. Blair survived like it was nothing, made it look easy. Her overseers were greatly impressed, and saw great potential of what she could be. Whenever she wasn't training, she would be in her quarters--watching holovids about the rest of the galaxy, learning about it. Blair saw the Jedi and Sith as nothing more than falsified gods, and she knew that false gods could be killed. She had no fear of them whatsoever, perhaps that's what made her so effecient. At the age of 18, Blair passed a very stressful test that put everything she had learned against her. Blair used everything she had learned her whole life to survive against a duel with the main Overseer, and she beat him quite easily. It was a long, stressful fight--but Blair made it look legitimately easy. When the other Overseers heard of this, they called a meeting. They decided she was ready, and released her from Insurgency One--and sent her to the Shadow Syndicate. The Shadow Syndicate While the Separatists and the Republic fought their war, there was another unseen war happening out of their notice. The Shadow Syndicate, a faction of highly trained assassins were manipulating the entire war for their own purposes. No one even knew they existed, no one outside of Insurgency One or the Syndicate themselves knew about them or their existence. They were Ghosts, true Ghosts. When Blair arrived, her training began immediately. She was stripped of her equipment, and given only a knife and a garrote wire to pass her trials. Blair was optimistic, so she did as she was told. She passed each trial with flying colors, taking down each training target quickly and silently. It was a mystery to everyone how she was so effecient already, and she had only just arrived. Perhaps it's her survival instincts, or perhaps it's just a natural part of her. Eventually, Blair was accepted as a full member of the Shadow Syndicate--but one more thing was required that she didn't know about: her death. She was sent to Corellia where she had a "mission" to obtain an "object of value" from a warehouse. Upon obtaining the object, it exploded. Blair Vaseri was killed, along with many warehouse workers. The cause of the explosion was a bomb triggered by a pressure plate that Blair stepped on, and her body was sent to the morgue. Sad how so much potential can fade away by just one simple mistake. What was going on Blair's mind before she died? A sense of failure, perhaps? No one knew what she thought at the end of her life, and her body was stored with a number on it. Zin Varriko Blair's death was broadcasted everywhere, and the explosion was blamed on a local street gang on Corellia. Only, Blair wasn't really dead. She awoke, oxygen being pumped into her lungs by a machine. She panicked, ripping the machines off of her. The medical officer tried to restrain her, but she wouldn't have it. She ripped the IV out of her arm, and used the needle as a weapon to end the medical officer's life. She then took the syringe out of the fallen officer, and saved it as a weapon. Wearing only a patient gown and underwear, Blair was able to be quiet to sneak around by being barefoot on the cold floors of the medical facility. She took out guard by guard quickly and silently, escaping the medical facility. She was stopped outside, and sedated. How was she outplayed, how did they know where to catch her? She woke up in front of one of the councilman of the Shadow Syndicate. He explained to her that her death was staged, and her well being was assured. He also expressed that he didn't appreciate her killing one of his medical officers, but was impressed that she managed to escape a facility that the Shadow Syndicate themselves owned and operated. After hearing this, Blair asked what happened next. It was time for her to earn a new name to be known as, since Blair Vaseri is officially dead. After a moment, she decided on the name Zin--Zin Varriko. Her name was put through, and that was her new name from then on. She was then put into active duty, and became what some believe she was born to be--a Ghost. The Ghost Zin was one of the members of the Syndicate that cared for well being of those not involved, and made sure that any civilians in her mission area were always safe, while remaining unseen. When it was time to assassinate, Zin did it quickly before anyone could notice. Be it by her garrote wire, her knives, or her long range sniper rifle. Zin finally knew how it felt to be a real Ghost, and it was a feeling she was not going to pass up. She paid close attention and focused on every mission she was given, and assisted in manipulating the war between the Republic and the Separatists by eliminating key targets from each faction. No one ever considered outside interference, no one even knew Zin existed. Zin ran mission after mission after mission for the Shadow Syndicate, each one always a success. Zin did have to eventually let herself be seen for a slight moment to get civilians out of the line of fire, but her presence was never reported. Some question if she silently killed those civilians, but she didn't. She asked them to not tell anyone of her existence, and they agreed. But regardless, she broke protocal--and let herself be seen. It's only because of what she knows that she wasn't thrown out. She could've been killed and no one would've known, but her potential was too great for that. Zin eventually became curious, and managed to secure a stealth field generator. Using it, she walked around places she wasn't allowed into--listening in. She learned what the real motive of the Shadow Syndicate was, and she wasn't going to let it happen. The true motive was to get both factions so weak that the Shadow Syndicate could bomb each of their worlds to nothing, and no one would exist but Ghosts and civilans. Zin had no love for either faction, she had no love for the Jedi nor the Sith, but she knew innocent people were going to die--a lot of them. Eventually, key members of the Shadow Syndicate started to die, and it didn't take them long to figure out that it was a Ghost behind it. The Shadow Syndicate Falls By this time, Zin, formerly Blair Vaseri, was aged 27. She continued to quietly destroy the Syndicate while still running missions for them, playing everyone in the galaxy at once. She knew while she was unsuspected, she had all the power. She evenly played against the three factions in the galaxy, manipulating them all. Eventually, the Ghosts were recalled. Zin blended in well, like she was trained to. She gave off no signs of treason, nothing. After a month, the Ghosts were sent back into active duty--and the killing began again. Eventually, the entire Syndicate Council was assassinated by Zin--and no one suspected her yet. Now, it was time for the true test to begin: a Ghost to hunt the Ghosts. Zin hunted each Ghost carefully, knowing how they operated. One by one, each Ghost disappeared. After the last Ghost fell, Zin made her presence scarce. The remaining members withdrew to Mustafar to regroup, and Zin was there--out of their notice. It was quick, the lights went out--and everyone was suddenly dead when they came back on. She had done it over the span of several months, she had disbanded the Shadow Syndicate by destroying it--and her sights then set to Insurgency One. She killed everyone loyal to the Syndicate aboard it, and released everyone else into the galaxy--letting them live their lives. Zin's Current Whereabouts There was only one true Ghost left in the galaxy now, which was Zin. She had no faction, nothing now. She simply roamed the galaxy. Now, she was aged 32--having nothing still. The Republic had a massive clone army attacking the Separatists, but she didn't join in the war. She remained factionless, watching from each dark corner as the galaxy tore it's self apart. She never had a love, and she knew she could never have one. She wasn't a person anymore, she was just one thing now: a lone Ghost, with nothing.